When the Rain Came
by songstobesung
Summary: Because he still loves her and can't let her go. Finchel. Oneshot. Based off Van Morrison's Brown Eyed Girl.


_x-x-x-x-x-x  
><em>_Hey where did we go,  
>Days when the rains came<br>__x-x-x-x-x-x_

Finn held the girl close, drinking in her scent. Her hair smelled of spearmint shampoo, her body of vanilla, and her lips tasted like apple pie. Wavy brown hair fell down her shoulders, and he kissed her lips once more. Thunder roared outside- a summer storm whose blue lightning filled the dim house fiercely. Rachel jumped, and Finn laughed, holding her closer to his body. Rain fell outside, that summer storm still going on as they rested in one another's arms the rest of that rainy, rainy night.

_x-x-x-x-x-x  
>Down in the hollow,<br>Playin' a new game,  
><em>_x-x-x-x-x-x_

"Catch me if you can!" Rachel grinned, her bare feet hitting the cool green blades of grass. Finn looked at his brown eyed beauty, the way the sunlight made them sparkle gold almost. Her smile made the sunlight seem dim, and her laugh filled the air. Finn chased after her, before swooping the small girl up into his own arms, kissing her lips.

"What do I win?" He grinned. Rachel rolled her eyes, before leaning upwards to kiss her boyfriend's lips. And Finn, happily, obliged.

_x-x-x-x-x-x  
><em>_Laughing and a running hey, hey  
>Skipping and a jumping<br>__x-x-x-x-x-x_

Rachel held his hand, as they walked through the mall. A young group a kids, no more than five or six, ran through the couple. One girl, no more than four, skipped along with them. Rachel found Finn smiling at the kids, and she grinned, "You wanna skip too?"

Finn shook his head, "I don't skip."

Rachel took his hand, "Well, I do." And as Finn took up a light jog, Rachel skipped around the mall, her feet taking little hops off the ground, skirt fluttering around her. Finn laughed along with her.

_x-x-x-x-x-x  
>In the misty morning fog with<br>Our hearts a thumpin' and you  
><em>_x-x-x-x-x-x_

Finn looked outside, and found Rachel lying in the warm summer sand. He walked outside to her, seeing his love splayed out, her hair a shade lighter than it was before they went to the beach. Her body was tan, contrasting with the golden sand around her. Finn eased himself down, resting his palm over her heart, kissing her cheek. A salty breeze danced in the air, and Rachel sighed, placing her palm over his chest, feeling his heart racing underneath her warm skin.

_x-x-x-x-x-x  
><em>_My brown eyed girl,  
>You my brown eyed girl.<br>x-x-x-x-x-x_

"I love you Rachel." Finn smiled, brushing his lips against her. Rachel smiled back, kissing his own, whispering into his mouth, "I love you." Just as sweet.

_x-x-x-x-x-x  
>Whatever happened<br>To Tuesday and so slow  
><em>_x-x-x-x-x-x_

Finn holds the picture close, because it's moments like these he knows he's screwed it up. So, he picks up the phone, leaves a message because he didn't know she didn't want that! An, c'mon, there is only so much a mailman can do. The time ticks by when she calls back, he jumps for joy. "Sorry about last night." Finn sighs, and Rachel's voice get's darker, softer, and Finn thinks MAILMAN.

"What about, last night?"

_x-x-x-x-x-x  
>Going down the old mine<br>With a transistor radio  
><em>_x-x-x-x-x-x_

Finn stood in front of the Glee Club, holding his hand out to Rachel. She grinned, shyly, looking up through her bangs. Reaching out her own hand, she felt Finn's secure palm touch her own, tingles flying up her arm as he kept on singing.

_"Standing in the sunlight laughing,  
>Hiding behind a rainbow's wall,"<em>

Rachel sighed at the memory, fingers interlaced. Finn smiled, singing to her with all he had. He wanted her back so badly, to hold her again, to kiss her lips and take in her scent. To skip with her, to laugh with her. To lay in the warm sand, curled up against one another, palms over racing, wild hearts.

_"Slipping and sliding  
>All along the water fall, with you."<em>

Finn pulls Rachel up, holding her close to him. He spins her around, trying not to be as clumsy as he usually is. Rachel laughs, spinning effortlessly, and Finn knows she's perfect.

_"My brown eyed girl,  
>You my brown eyed girl."<em>

He brings her back close, and holds her, as he sings.

"Do you remember when we used to sing  
>Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da?"<p>

* * *

><p>When Glee's over, Rachel comes up to Finn, before placing a kiss, firmly and softly, on his lips. Their fingers intertwine, and she breathes into his ear, whispering.<p>

"I remember when we use to sing."

And it's like they never even left one another.

* * *

><p><strong>More Finchel in life is needed. Hell, can Glee just have an episode where each ship is shown? Because that would make life so frikkin awesome! I don't own Brown Eyed Girl, nor do I own Glee, nor do I own Finchel. I own some tape though. That's nice to own. I hope you all enjoyed this!<strong>

**Review please? Maybe? No? I don't kno how I feel about this, becuase Finchel isn't my best ship to write forXD **

**-Madi**


End file.
